


Chop Up Daddy!

by DeathRose



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: AU where Bell-mere and Buggy are a couple and Nami is their daughter.





	

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

title: Chop Up Daddy!  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: Caesar's Palace 12 Days of Christmas Challenge, level 1  
pairing: Bell-mere/Buggy  
prompts: the pairing

* * *

"Nami, what do you think you're doing with that knife?!" Bell-mere cried out in shock upon spotting the dangerous kitchen utensil in her young daughter's hand.

The three-year-old scowled at her mother and declared: "Chop up Daddy!"

"No, no chopping up Daddy!" Bell-mere chided.

She tried to think of a way to get the knife away from the child without either of them getting cut. Her stubborn baby was likely to refuse to let go of it. Ironically, the best plan she could think of would be to let Nami actually go after Buggy with the knife. His Devil Fruit power would prevent him from actually coming to any harm and he should be able to get the knife away from the child without too much trouble.

Of course, once Bell-mere found out that the fun new game called 'Chop Up Daddy' had been invented by her husband in the first place, there was going to be a different kind of trouble in their household.


End file.
